The 76th Hunger Games
by GreenFury013
Summary: One year after the second rebellion, the Capitol has risen victorious over the districts once more. New tributes, new arena, and a new leader. As president Coriolanus was killed, the position was passed to the closest living relative, his granddaughter-Alba Snow. Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!
1. Introduction

_One year after the second rebellion, the Capitol has risen victorious over the districts once more. New tributes, new arena, and a new leader. As president Coriolanus was killed, the position was passed to the closest living relative, his granddaughter-Alba Snow. Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!_


	2. Reaping

_Reaping_

 _Velvetine:_

My district, district one, is the first to reap its tributes. Many are eager to volunteer. Usually, the person who gets reaped in the first place does not actually compete in the games as volunteers will take their spot. As soon as the girl tribute was reaped, I shot my hand up, like a bullet and ran up the stage "I volunteer" I yell, with a charming grin. I saw the other volunteer, a kid named Valour. He's maybe slightly older than me.

 _Valour:_

I cannot believe that it is finally my year to volunteer, I have been waiting my entire life for this moment. I, Valour will be the victor of the 76th hunger games. Sure enough, when this small kid gets reaped, I am up there before anyone else could volunteer. My tribute partner is this girl named velvetine. She flashes a sadistic slime at the audience with such arrogance that I could scream. Then again, this is the hunger games.

 _Cassia:_

District two is definitely the capitols favourite. Me, my family, and the whole district is quite well off compared to the other districts. Generally, if you volunteer, there's a good chance you'll come back to district two alive. But yeah, maybe volunteering wasn't the best move. My district partner is this weird kid who looks like he could kill a person just by staring at them. Definitely the best idea would be to get on his good side.

 _Domitia:_

Honestly, I know I am going to win the hunger games. My family is comprised of victors. My mother, my father, even my old brother, have all won a hunger games. So it was expected that I was to volunteer. And volunteer I did.

 _Dayta:_

As my name is drawn out of the bowl, my hands tremble and I slowly start to walk up. I almost waited for "I volunteer!". But no, no volunteers put their hands up. I held back the tears as I introduced myself to the audience. I didn't even want to look at the other tribute. _He volunteered?_ Why?

 _Lumen:_

I wasn't really concerned as to who was drawn out of the bowl. I was going to volunteer. My family hasn't seen a win in over five decades, and I was to restore our pride. Honestly, I don't even remember who was reaped originally. I was just that fast. The audience was shocked, _a volunteer?_ I could almost hear their pity. I don't want pity. I want pride.

 _Maria:_

I am lucky to live in district four. After two, four is probably one of the most likely district to win the hunger games. This year, district four will have a winner. That winner will be me. I didn't even put my hand up. I just sprinted to the stage before anyone else could get there. "My name is Maria, I am your next victor".

 _Aron:_

My family did not know that I was going to volunteer. I knew they would try and stop me. But, district four has a long history of being in the career pack. Any career has a better chance of winning that the rest of the tributes. District four is almost always in the career pack. Skip to my volunteering, the girl I am with seems slightly obnoxious. she told the audience that she was going to win. How annoying.

 _Bina_

If I had been born one district down, district four, my life probably would have been quite better. But, we almost have some kind of advantage, being in district five. A lot of the cruel weapons used by the game makers in the game (ie fire, ect) was invented by district five. This showed in the 75th hunger games, when Beetee used those wires. But, district five is almost never in the career pack, and alliances with other districts are rare. I didn't think I would be reaped. But of course, I was. I have no one who would volunteer for me anyway, so there was no hope for that. "What is your name sweetie?" said the woman who reaped my name in that ridiculous Capitol accent. "Bina" I said, my voice trembling. But even worse was when I saw who was reaped.

 _Edion:_

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when no one volunteered. Who would? But I never thought that I would have competed. I was unprepared. This is unbearable. I slowly got up and walked up. I did not look at the crowd. I couldn't. then I looked to my left. _NO,_ my partner, Bina? My _sister?_

 _Kiva:_

Honestly, I know I am never going to win the hunger games. My family has never seen a win. Our ancestors were reaped many times, but never saw a win. So it was expected that I was going to continue our string of bad luck, as I took 36 tesserae. The sun in my eyes, I turned to the audience. _My mother,_ I could not bare to look at her face. Goodbye.

 _Brunel:_

I cannot believe that I was reaped, I have been dreading this moment my entire life. I will be the Laughing stock of the 76th hunger games. I cannot fight, I cannot defend, I am so angry. I reckon that the slips are rigged. Probably put forty . My tribute partner is this girl named Kiva. I don't bother to give a thought to her. It was her fault anyway that she got reaped.

 _Wilda:_

I will try. I will be strong. I need to win for myself. I have no family, no one to miss me except for myself. My entire family lost their lives in the hunger games and I do not want to continue this streak of bad luck. I am praying with all my will that _someone_ pity me. _Someone_ will care. I need sponsors. I have no tears. I have been completely tear-free for years after my family died. I cannot cry anymore.

 _Rowan:_

I am sick of the crowd's face. They look smug to me. I could just punch them. I have victor's blood. My great-grandfather, he won the 14th hunger games. I know no one thinks I can win. I'll show them.

 _Paige:_

Tears flowing down my face, I did nothing to hold myself back. My district is 8, and 8 has probably the most useless. What use does fabric making have in a death battle? This shows in the games, we never win. And it's rare that someone would form an alliance with district eight. I don't care that I was reaped. The sooner I could get out of district 8.

 _Flax:_

I would like to say I was unlucky getting reaped. But I know, I took out fifty three tesserae and finally I could provide for my huge family. But now I am in the hunger games, and forget about a volunteer. My siblings are all under the age of 8, and who volunteers anyway?

 _Mazie:_

I mean, getting reaped wasn't the ideal situation, but there are worse. I could have been exploded. Oh well. I don't have many thoughts about it. I have lost any reason to care right now. "My name is Mazie, and to anyone who cares-I wish you were real" I said sarcastically into the microphone.

 _Barley:_

No! This has to be a joke. _I_ and going into the hunger games. I know most people would react in exactly the same way as me. Everyone except for Mazie. My partner, Mazie, looked like she could not care any less. Sad.

 _Merona:_

People with disabilities should not be eligible for the hunger games. She did not deserve to die. She could not understand what was going on and it broke my heart. Suddenly, seeing her (a mentally disabled girl) so helpless, I decided to volunteer. What a stupid mistake that was.

 _Talon:_

Seeing that volunteering girl made me happier. I knew I would outlive someone that stupid. Her stupidity made me forget the bad position I was in. It was never good to be reaped, unless you are in the lower districts I guess.

 _Willow:_

I tried to hold back the tears but to no avail. I didn't want to look weak in front of the audience. Maybe I could win? No, that is ridiculous. All I want is to die quickly and not suffer in front of the entire country.

 _Cane:_

Poor, poor girl. She is having a break down on stage. Suddenly, I forget that I am going in too. I just want to help the girl. But I can't do anything. It makes me hate the capitol even more. Also, I just remember, that _I am going in_. It's hard to imagine until you hear your name being read out.

 _Mist:_

I stand like a stunned fish in front of the crowd, and they wait. At first I don't know what they are waiting for. Oh wait. "my name, is Mist" I say, trying to hide my fear. I feel sad just looking at the people, my family, and their sad, sad faces.

 _Ash:_

I cannot even bare to imagine to arena, nor the people in the capitol watching on. I wouldn't necessarily like to watch them die, but maybe to experience suffering for the first time in their life would be entertaining. It's interesting, my partner Mist looks almost like me. They say people begin to look like their pets, maybe it's the same with tributes?


	3. Tribute profiles

Name: Velvetine

Gender: Female

Age: 15

District: 1

Appearance: Long, blonde hair, pale, blue eyes

Siblings: an older sister and an older brother

Reaped or Volunteer: Volunteer

Weapon: Sword

Skill/s: Is good with a sword, can do hand to hand combat well

Training Score: 8

Interview outfit: Long, black evening dress with long black pearl earrings and necklace. Her hair down

Name: Valour

Gender: Male

Age: 16 and a half

District: 1

Appearance: long-ish black hair, tall, powerful

Siblings: older brother and younger sister

Reaped or Volunteer: Volunteer

Weapon: Spear

Skill/s: Good with a spear, quite good with knives and hand to hand combat

Training Score: 7

Interview outfit: Black suit with gelled-hair

Name: Cassia

Gender: Female

Age: 16

District: 2

Appearance: Short dark brown hair, black eyes, tall

Siblings: none

Reaped or Volunteer: volunteer

Weapon: Mace, axe

Skill/s: using heavy weapons

Training Score: 9

Interview outfit: knee length dark blue dress with hair down.

Name: Domitia

Gender: Male

Age: 17

District: 2

Appearance: broad shoulders, short black hair, extremely tall

Siblings: Older brother

Reaped or Volunteer: volunteer

Weapon: knives

Skill/s: using knives

Training Score: 8

Interview outfit: dark purple outfit

Name: Dayta

Gender: Female

Age: 14

District: 3

Appearance: Medium height, dull orange hair, dark brown eyes

Siblings: younger brother

Reaped or Volunteer: Reaped

Weapon: Spear

Skill/s: okay with a spear

Training Score: 5

Interview outfit: mermaid style teal dress

Name: Lumen

Gender: Male

Age: 16

District: 3

Appearance: medium height, orange-brown hair, grey-brown eyes

Siblings: none

Reaped or Volunteer: Volunteer

Weapon: Sword

Skill/s: good at sword-fighting

Training Score: 7

Interview outfit: teal suit jacket

Name: Maria

Gender: Female

Age: 17

District: 4

Appearance: shorter than most, dark blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair

Siblings: Older brother, younger sister

Reaped or Volunteer: Volunteer

Weapon: knife

Skill/s: great at throwing knives

Training Score: 8

Interview outfit: yellow ball gown

Name: Aron

Gender: Male

Age: 14

District: 4

Appearance: short mousy brown hair, bright blue eyes

Siblings: none

Reaped or Volunteer: volunteer

Weapon: Fists

Skill/s: good at wrestling

Training Score: 6

Interview outfit: plain suit

Name: Bina

Gender: Female

Age: 14

District: 5

Appearance: bright orange hair, black/blue eyes

Siblings: two younger sisters

Reaped or Volunteer: reaped

Weapon: is sort of okay with a bow, intelligent

Skill/s: can sort of use a bow, but incredibly intelligent

Training Score: 5

Interview outfit: short white poofy dress

Name: Edion

Gender: Male

Age: 16

District: 5

Appearance: Orange hair, dark brown eyes

Siblings: none

Reaped or Volunteer: Reaped

Weapon: smart, but not as smart as bina. also can use a spear

Skill/s: smart

Training Score: 4

Interview outfit: formal pants and button up top

Name: Kiva

Gender: Female

Age: 13

District: 6

Appearance: tall, long black hair. Light brown eyes

Siblings: 3 younger brothers and 2 older sisters

Reaped or Volunteer: Reaped

Weapon: Sword

Skill/s: can use a sword

Training Score: 3

Interview outfit: orange blouse and long black skirt

Name: Brunel

Gender: Male

Age: 18

District: 6

Appearance: medium height, dark brown hair, black eyes

Siblings: one older sister and one older brother

Reaped or Volunteer: reaped

Weapon: knives

Skill/s: can use knives

Training Score: 4

Interview outfit: orange suit

Name: Wilda

Gender: Female

Age: 14

District: 7

Appearance: medium length light brown coloured hair, dark brown eyes, short

Siblings: none (3 deceased)

Reaped or Volunteer: Reaped

Weapon: axe

Skill/s: proficient with an axe

Training Score: 6

Interview outfit: trailing purple dress

Name: Rowan

Gender: Male

Age: 16

District: 7

Appearance: medium, tanned skin, brown/ginger hair

Siblings: none

Reaped or Volunteer: Reaped

Weapon: long sword

Skill/s: is proficient with a sword

Training Score: 6

Interview outfit: bright purple suit

Name: Paige

Gender: Female

Age: 15

District: 8

Appearance: long bright curly orange hair, quite short

Siblings: two younger sisters

Reaped or Volunteer: Reaped

Weapon: knife

Skill/s: has used a knife, and can use it

Training Score: 4

Interview outfit: One shoulder light green dress

Name: Flax

Gender: Male

Age: 17

District: 8

Appearance: short bright orange curly hair, short

Siblings: 3 younger brothers and two younger sisters

Reaped or Volunteer: Reaped

Weapon: spear

Skill/s: is okay with a spear

Training Score: 4

Interview outfit: Bright green suit with sparkling edges

Name: Mazie

Gender: Female

Age: 17

District: 9

Appearance: short, black eyes, plain brown hair

Siblings: none

Reaped or Volunteer: reaped

Weapon: axe

Skill/s: is okay with an axe

Training Score: 5

Interview outfit: bright red tea length dress

Name: Barley

Gender: Male

Age: 18

District: 9

Appearance: very short, black/brown eyes, dark brown hair

Siblings: one older sister

Reaped or Volunteer: reaped

Weapon: machete

Skill/s: can crack nuts open with his hands

Training Score: 6

Interview outfit: bright red suit covered in sequins

Name: Merona

Gender: Female

Age: 14

District: 10

Appearance: olive skin, black eyes, quite short

Siblings: a younger brothers

Reaped or Volunteer: volunteer

Weapon: bow and arrow

Skill/s: is proficient with a bow

Training Score: 6

Interview outfit: yellow and green sequinned mini dress

Name: Talon

Gender: Male

Age: 16

District: 10

Appearance: quite tall, slim, olive skin, dark brown eyes

Siblings: none

Reaped or Volunteer: reaped

Weapon: spear

Skill/s: can use a spear

Training Score: 6

Interview outfit: patterned green suit

Name: Willow

Gender: Female

Age: 13

District: 11

Appearance: dark skin, bright brown eyes,

Siblings: none

Reaped or Volunteer: reaped

Weapon: knife

Skill/s: knows how to use a knife

Training Score:4

Interview outfit: a lavender knee length dress

Name: Cane

Gender: Male

Age: 17

District: 11

Appearance: small, broad shoulders, dark skin, similar eyes to willow

Siblings: two younger brothers and an older sister

Reaped or Volunteer: reaped

Weapon: sword

Skill/s: good with a sword and proficient with hand to hand combat

Training Score: 6

Interview outfit: blue suit with bright purple buttons

Name: Mist

Gender: Female

Age: 15

District: 12

Appearance: quite thin, medium height, oak coloured hair, dull green eyes,

Siblings: one older brother

Reaped or Volunteer: reaped

Weapon: bow and arrow

Skill/s: is extremely good with a bow and arrow (district twelve had began to learn how to use bows after the 74th hunger games)

Training Score: 9

Interview outfit: teal vintage halter neck dress


End file.
